uwen_west_marchesfandomcom-20200215-history
Races and Classes
Races * Humans ** After the rise of Emperor Aldrich humanity was united under a single banner for the first time in nearly four hundred years. Now that that the empire has been shattered, humanity struggles to find another identity. Dozens of human kingdoms rose around Lake Aldrich and beyond after the fall of the empire and with time the number of separate stately kingdom, barbaric tribes, fractured nations, and small holdings have only grown. The other races had a respect for the rapid rise of the empire under Aris Aldrich. At least they acknowledged the empire as legitimate, at at most pledged their support in the Emperor's future campaigns. These allies would abandon the empire in its time of need, none of the other races came to the empire’s aid as it was being taken by rebel forces. Humans are easily the most numerous race Uwen and can be found in the lands around Lake Aldrich, to the south in the plains of Mamara, sailing the Majiras, or traveling the savannas of Taveta. * Human Traits- ** Imperial Human- Imperial humans are those brought up amidst the old imperial lands. It was by mankind’s hand that the greatest empire that the world has ever seen both rose and fell, imperial human were this like a badge of honor. Imperial humans step forword when they should back down, and are tenacious, and stubborn. *** Ability Score Increase. Choose four ability scores to increase by 1. *** Skilled You gain 1 proficiency of your choosing. *** Imperial Will. Before you roll a saving throw you can use a reaction to gain advantage on it. After using this ability you can’t use it again until after a long rest ** Southern Human- Southern Humans are humans with ancestry in Mamara, Majiras, or Taveta. By adventuring age these humans have found their niche is society (or lack thereof). Southern humans are flexible and can become jacks of all trades, or masters in one. *** Ability Score Increase. Choose two ability scores to increase by 1. *** Skilled. You gain 1 proficiency of your choosing. *** Focus. You gain one of the following Feats of your choice: Athlete, Actor, Dungeon Delver, Durable, Healer, Heavily Armored, Keen Mind, Lightly Armored, Linguist, Moderately Armored, Observant, Resilient, Skilled, Tavern Brawler. * Hobgoblins- ** History-Hobgoblins were one of the few races that prospered during the Age of Disarray. Originally a number of separated warbands, amidst the chaos they formed an empire. They were conquerors and slavers carving out their own territory amongst the remnants of fallen kingdoms. Their success can be attributed to their strict society and focus on the strength of the whole. During the Age of Might, when the empire swept across the land, they slaughtered or drove off any peoples or monsters that the emperor had deemed a "threat to the good and lawful peoples of the realm". Hobgoblins were one such race. The hobgoblins seemed to hold their own against the significantly larger empire, for a time. They were the most significant threat to the empire's expansion across the lands surrounding Lake Aldrich. After a long and costly struggle neither side wished to sustain more losses so a peace was made. A peace that was greatly in favor of the empire. The treaty demanded that the hobgoblins release all of their human slaves. When the empire fell, hobgoblins considered the treaty forfeit. Several are currently cutting wood from Farharis and taking a large number of its wood elven defenders as slaves. ** About- Hobgoblins have a bad reputation among most of the other civilized races because the image of a typical hobgoblin is one leading a group of goblins or bandits to attack innocent travelers. This is not representative of most of the hobgoblin population. While hobgoblin society may seem brutal and strange to outsiders, it has proven effective to ensure their strength. It emphasizes the strength of the whole and proving one's worth. This worth and strength is typically shown through martial prowess, social position, and the number of underlings one has at his or her command. ** Hobgoblin Traits: *** Ability Score Increase. Your Strength score increases by 2 and your Intelligence score increases by 1. *** Age. Hobgoblins mature and age at the same rate as humans. *** Alignment. Hobgoblins have a militaristic culture, they follow the rules strictly set forth by the khan. Hobgoblins prefer to have a Lawful alignment. Hobgoblins do not have an innate tendency toward evil, but the brutality of life in most hobgoblin societies lead many of them there *** Martial Advantage.When you hit with a weapon attack, you may use a bonus action to deal an extra 1d6 damage if you have advantage on the attack. This damage increases to 2d6 at level 5, 3d6 at 11th, and to 4d6 at 17th.This does not stack with sneak attack. *** Darkvision- You can see in low-light and dark conditions with a range of 60 feet, seeing in low-light conditions as if it was bright light, and seeing in dark conditions as if it were low-light. *** Imperial Training.You gain proficiency four weapons of your choice and one set of artisan's tools. * Elves: The three subraces of elves found on the surface of Uwen have been in conflict since the Age of Disarray. The two sides came into conflict while the isolated themselves in their forest homes to wait out the dangers of the outside world. Wood elves believed they should live in harmony with nature, protecting their woods from the monsters that threatened it. High Elves believed that they should manipulate the force of nature to best fit their own wishes. While the Wood Elven lower class believed that they should live in harmony with the natural world and serve it as much as it serves them. This argument would develop into a civil war that would splinter the elven people until the modern day. ** High Elves: High Elves dwell in Asa Al’calan, or the Home of The Stars in the common tongue. Those that dwell there are haughty, reclusive, and seldom allow non-high elves into their cities. A small number of them have adopted life outside of the forest and dwell in human or even dwarven lands. These elves are much more friendly and are sought out by younger races for their wisdom. High Elves believe that they, as a species, have mastered the mysteries of the earth and have turned to the heavens to learn of its mysteries. High elves typically revere the sky, the stars, and Okarus. They build great observatories on the tops of towers and mountains so that they may study the sky's movements. Large universities and trained professionals read these movements that will eventually conglomerate into prophecies and tales of the past. High Elven society is very mobile, although this mobility is entirely based on merit. Any elf can choose to undergo years of testing on history, general intelligence, and ability in an attempt to become a member of the government. Passing this examination brings great honor and respect to the elf. While very mobile high elven society does have a caste system that operates in the following order: the emperor/empress, nobility; gentry, wizards, scholars, "singers", and government officials (all people who have passed their exams); craftsmen and skilled workers; farmers and peasants; and finally merchants. Merchants are at the bottom because their wealth is based off the works of others. For much of their physical labor high elves make use of wood elven or monstrous slaves or magically created golems. ** Wood Elves: Shorter and stronger than their high elven cousins, wood elves are the more common variety of elf in Uwen. Wood elves can be found in most of Uwen’s large forests. Those that dwell in Asa Al’calan are mostly slaves to their high elven masters. Here they complete manual labor such as farming and simple crafting. Wood elves that live free from the High elves live in small tribes in the heart of their forests. These tribes believe that they are the chosen caretakers of the woodlands, they attempt to provide for it as much as it provides for them. There are four main tribes * Dwarves ** Mountain Dwarves- Mountain Dwarves are native to the Iron Heights. Mountain dwarves are built for fighting and combat and their culture reflects that. Strength, whether of physical build or of character is highly regarded in mountain dwarven society. Mountain dwarf society is one built on honor, courage, and Some more racist mountain dwarves see hill dwarves as a weak, dependant people who rely on mountain dwarves to protect them for from things like orcs, giants, and monsters that dwell in the Iron Heights and its surrounding lands. ** Hill Dwarves- Fuck Hill Dwarves I'll never write anything about them * Halflings ** Stout Halflings-, Stout halflings are hill dwelling folk that form small communities in the rolling grassy hills of the _______. Typically farmers or crafters, stout halflings prefer a quiet, sedentary lifestyle. ** Lightfoot Halflings- Tribes of nomadic lightfoot halflings roam all across Uwen. Never staying anywhere for too long. They may arrive in a city one day, set up their typical temporary housing, and disappear over night. Members of these tribes come and go as they please and tribes are always welcome to new family members, even of they aren't halflings. To other races lightfoot halflings may seem impatient or always on the move, but a halfling will probably respond with the fact that they have grown bored. * Dragonborn- ** History-All Dragonborn found in Uwen today are descendants of those from the continent of Draczilmahn. During the Age of Kings, the Dragonborn empire invaded the eastern part of the continent. For a time they held the city of Keralem and its surrounding lands, but at the beginning of the Age of Disarray, the sea was wracked with storms and the dragonborn that ruled Keralem had fallen under hard times. Taking advantage of the situation, several lords banded together to take back the city; they succeeded. They gave the local dragonborn a choice: leave Uwen and go back to their homeland, or submit to human rule. Never having actually been to their homeland and quite fond of Uwen. Most of the dragonborn stayed in the city and their descendants live there to this day. ** Habits- Dragonborn have a very strong sense of family and typically are very protective of their "clans". The empire that they originally hail from is strictly structured and this is reflected in the behavior of most dragonborn still in Uwen Classes * Barbarian- Barbarians are not all savages who live on the edge of civilization, while some are, a great many are those who have mastered their focus and emotions in the midst of stressful situations. For this reason it is not uncommon for those of the "barbarian" class to be found among elves or dragonborn. A barbarian's control and courage in the face of danger makes them well suited for adventuring on the frontier. * Bard- Whether scholars, skalds, or minstrels, bards find power in words and stories. Memory and true names have a power of their own and true bards tap into this power. While spell casters are rare, bards are actually the most common type of spell caster in the world. Everyone has stories and sometimes people can learn a magical trick from them. You however are a true bard, an individual who was collected so many stories, true names, and magical secrets that you are (in part) considered a master. * Cleric-The gods of civilization do not grant abilities to those who would use their gifts to delve for treasure or care for their adventuring party. Instead, with very few exceptions, (i.e. ask Eric) you have developed a more intimate relationship with a minor deity or spirit. You should determine the nature of your relationship with a being of your creation, what this being may ask of you, as well as its agenda. These beings can and will ask you to complete tasks in line with its agenda in exchange for your powers. With their unique set of powers granted to them by their patron deity clerics, priests, and cultists are much appreciated by their fellow peaty members. * Druid- In Uwen druids are not much more than specialized clerics, they do not gain their powers from gods , but have a working relationship with the world’s ambient spirits of nature. In Uwen there are many different circles all of them with differing philosophies There are druids in the West Marches that oppose the progress of civilization and have earned anonymity from the men and dwarves that live there. You should give this a read * 'Fighter- '''Fighters are obviously the most common class to be found throughout Uwen, but this gives you the opportunity for the most diversity in your backstory. Mercenary, gladiators, guards, soldiers, peasant, those who bear arms earn respect and fear from the dwarves and men of the West Marches. * '''Monk- '''Much like barbarians or sorcerers, monks have mastered their inner energies and have learned to express them in a physical form. how you have learned to accomplish such feats is up to you. You could have been taught in a monastery or studied under a master, or you could have discovered you powers on your own through some fantastic event or years of meditation. Most of the people who live in the Marches would have never heard of people like you or your abilities. Monks are one of the rarest classes to be found in these lands. * '''Paladin-' * 'Ranger -' * 'Rouge- '''The other most common set in the list, rouges are experts, people who specialize in completing certain tasks for their party. This usually involves disarming devices or scouting for dangers, rouges can be experts in any skill involved in adventuring. * '''Sorcerer -' * 'Warlock-' * 'Wizard-'